Fox, Roy, Yoshi 2: 60 Bombs
by Kal Ancalas
Summary: A sequel to Fox, Roy, Yoshi, and the Soda Thieves. Do not read unless you have read Soda Thieves first. Fans of the first and bored people should read this. Rated for craziness. IMPORTANT! Read corrections in the Reviews section before reading.
1. Default Chapter

Fox, Roy, Yoshi, and the 60 Bombs 

Celestial Black Avenger

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Fox, Roy, Yoshi, and the Soda Thieves. If you have not read that story, then you will be a bit puzzled by the plot. I strongly recommend that you read the first story before you begin to read this fabrication. Oh, don't forget to review. I don't own SSBM or any other trademarks.

It was a nice day exactly 3 days, 4 hours, 33 minutes, and 22.7 seconds after the soda incident. Fox, Roy, and Yoshi were in Roy's private mansion (if you don't know where that came from, read the soda story) playing a nice, quiet, peaceful game of Mario Kart: Double Dash.

"NO! WHY MUST I LOSE ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID SPINY SHELL?"

"Face it, Roy, I'm just better than you at this." Fox said.

Yoshi ate the Game Cube, TV, and controllers.

"Yoshi, that's the seventh time this week that you've eaten the Game Cube." Roy said, trying to keep calm but failing miserably.

Fox jumped onto Roy just as he was about to deliver a killer blow with his sword to Yoshi.

"Don't worry, Roy!" Fox yelled. "It should pass through his system in a day or two!"

Roy went out and bought a new TV, a new Game Cube, and a new set of games. Then Fox, Roy, and Yoshi sat down to play. But just as Roy was about to cross the finish line…

An evil, ominous shadow appeared on the TV.

"The world exists to torment me," Roy muttered.

"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" the shadow yelled.

"Look, can you go away? We're trying to play a video game here," Fox said.

"No thanks, I want ULTIMATE DOMINATION!"

"Who the heck is this, anyway?" Yoshi said.

"I AM THE MIGHTY CRAZY HAND!"

"Didn't we beat you up in Classic mode?" Roy asked.

"Well, I think he revived himself." Fox sheepishly stated.

"Any way, BACK TO BUSINESS!" Crazy Hand yelled. "I have hidden 60 bombs in this mansion. If you can't find them all in 12 hours, they will all blow up and send a shockwave through the earth, destroying buildings and structures. Then, I will arise from the rubble and take over the planet! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

The screen went blank.

"Well, that's great. Roy, how many floors are in this mansion?"

"Six."

"We will have to search each and every inch of this mansion!" Fox declared. "I have three Threat Detectors. They are designed to locate bombs and mines, along with sources of radioactivity."

Just then Yoshi's Threat Detector gave a beep and pointed towards the microwave.

"What a fakie." Roy muttered. "The microwave is supposed to use radio waves."

Yoshi opened the microwave and found 2 bombs, each shaped like Crazy Hand.

"Number 16 and 28!" Yoshi yelled. Fox and Roy ran over to him.

"Hey, there's letters on the bottom: Y and F!" Fox said.

"This must be a code! I bet if we find all 60 bombs, we'll find out where Crazy Hand is." Roy said.

And so the search begins…


	2. The Search for the Bombs

Fox, Roy, Yoshi and the 60 Bombs, Chapter 2 

Celestial Black Avenger

Author's Note: If you want to follow the secret message, you can. Don't tell the end result because it spoils the fun for everyone. And yes, I know that this chapter isn't all that funny, but I needed plot filler. I don't own any trademarks or SSBM.

The search for the bombs was on.

Roy found two bombs marked 13-R and 49-H inside the laundry chute. Fox found bomb number 27-R in the oven. Yoshi got a lot of painful scratches, but he found bombs number 55-N and 3-O in the rosebush.

"So what do we have so far?" Yoshi asked, putting iodine on his scratches.

"Not much." Fox said.

They explored the cellar, and Yoshi accidentally bumped a shelf, breaking several bottles of cider, which he got a mouthful of. While he stumbled around, Fox nabbed 20-I and 60-! behind the shelf.

Roy went into the laundry room and picked up 59-! in the washing machine, along with 32-M in the detergent box.

"Hey, Roy, why are you foaming at the mouth?" Fox asked when he emerged.

They explored the bedroom, and Yoshi explored under the pillows and bed. He snatched 43-I, 19-W, and…a cheat book for Mario Kart: Double Dash?

"So THAT'S why you almost always win!" Yoshi and Fox yelled.

Roy backed into the closet and smacked his head on 25-V.

"MUHAHAHA! Those stupid smashers will never find all 60 bombs! I'm so smart!"

Crazy Hand then accidentally bashed himself in the wall of his hiding place.

"Darn! Why does this stupid cave in Mt. Everest-"

"-have to be so small!" Fox's Threat Detector buzzed.

"What the-?" Roy and Yoshi said.

Fox smiled. "I knew this would happen, so while we were fighting him, I threw an adhesive sound recorder onto him. It pays to take small precautions."

They headed to the living room and found out twelve bombs: 1-F, 6-S, 10-A, 14-R, 17-O, 23-N, 29-I, 35-A, 40-I, 48-T, 53-O, and 57-R. (I'm not repeating that.)

"How many bombs do we have?" Yoshi said, brushing dust off of himself.

"25."

"Only 35 more to go," Fox muttered.

They scouted the hallway and found five bombs lying in vases: 2-O, 5-I, 9-M, 15-S, and 34-E.

Fox and Yoshi went into the bathroom and discovered 12-H and 24-E in the medicine cabinet, along with a few other things.

"Mints!" Fox yelled. They split the "mints" 50-50 and gobbled them down.

Roy went into the garage and after a long, painful, dirty search, he found seven bombs:

11-S, 21-L, 22-L, 31-D, 33-E, 41-N, and 42-G.

Roy went up because he had to go to the bathroom, but when he tried to go in, he found that it was locked. Frustrated, he went to the other bathroom, but it was blocked as well.

'YARRGGH!"

About an hour later, all three smashers continued with their search. Hunting under the rugs, they found six bombs: 4-L, 7-H, 8-S, 18-U, 26-E, and 30-N.

"Wait a second." Fox said.

"What?"

"I just realized something. If Crazy Hand wants to detonate the bombs, he needs a power source to do that, because 60 of these can't make a powerful enough shockwave by themselves. Hey, isn't there a furnace in here somewhere?"

After a tramp down to the cellar yet again, Roy located the furnace, along with the last 15 bombs: 35-A, 36-M, 37-H, 38-I, 39-D, 44-N, 45-A, 46-N, 47-O, 51-R, 52-C, 54-U, 56-T, and 58-Y.

"Now what do we do?"

Without warning, Yoshi ate all the bombs, and then washed them all down with a bottle of antacids he found in the medicine cabinet.

BURRPP!

Fox wrote all the letters in order on a notepad and displayed the message.

"We spent that much time looking for the bombs, and this is what we get? A stupid worthless message!" Yoshi and Roy yelled.

"Not quite. You know how Crazy Hand mentioned that he was in Mt. Everest? Notice the letters with asterisks. Put them in order and you get a number. So that's the number of feet we have to climb."

"Mt. Everest, here we come!" Yoshi yelled.

"Now, I'll just rustle up a bit of cash for our plane tickets and equipment." Fox said, slipping off.

Later…

"HEY! What happened to that collector's baseball I caught in a World Series game!" Falco yelled.

On the flight…

"You know, we do have 3,000,000 left over from the soda caper," Roy said.

"Yeah, but I'm just getting retribution for when Falco accidentally shot me in the back with his blaster."

"Mehehehe…The time is nearly over!" Crazy Hand cackled.

"Well, for you it is." Fox said.

"What the-!"

Fox, Roy, and Yoshi then proceeded to beat up Crazy Hand and stole all his treasure, allowing them to buy Microsoft and Dunkin' Donuts.

THE END


End file.
